


We're Still Good

by Qpenguin98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Why did I even write this?, im glad that exists, klangst, pidge insights some wisdom, space dad is space dad, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel Lance’s heartbeat, warm through the leather of his gloves.</p><p>It’s very quiet, for once Lance has nothing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Good

Keith is certain that Lance is the worst thing to ever happen to him. With his stupid rivalry shtick and awful jokes and messy looks.

His kissing is shit too, but that’s a side point that Keith doesn’t want to think about.

Because he’s currently kissing him and he doesn’t want to think about how sloppy it is, just how it feels. The tension in his back melts away and he rests a half closed fist against Lance’s chest. The training room wall presses up against his shoulder blades and he’s grateful for something solid and unmoving to ground him.

And as Lance reciprocates the favor and lets a hand slide down to rest against his chest, he lets out a small sound of surprise that could easily be taken pleasantly.

Just like always, Keith waits a few seconds before artfully sliding Lance’s hand down to his hip. Just like always, he breaks away for a breath before kissing him again. A distraction, he thinks to himself, from the inevitable.

He stops, just for a second, pretending that he has any sort of control over the situation and lets Lance take the lead. It’s sloppy, and probably way too wet to be considered a kiss, probably more like licking, but Keith honestly doesn’t give a shit.

He twines his fingers with his and breaks away, looking at him with half lidded eyes. He smiles.

And immediately shoves him back.

“Think on your feet,” he yells, and pulls out his bayard.

“You son of a bitch!” Lance shouts back, but there’s no malice in it.

It’s good.

This is good.

\---

He wants to tell him, but he can’t.

There’s such a huge possibility of backfire.

There’s a big difference between a teammate coming out and saying it and the person you’re dating telling you…

Yeah.

They’ve told no one about their relationship, but Pidge and Shiro keep looking at them like they know. At breakfast, they bicker to keep up appearances, but it’s affectionate, and the other two know it.

Pidge corners him alone one day after team bonding.

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“Tell who what?” He can’t play dumb forever.

“Cut the crap, Keith. I know you and Lance are getting all lovey dovey in the training room. There’s windows. Also you’re a shit liar, you know that? He’s gonna figure it out eventually.”

“I’m not _lying_ to him _,_ what are you even talking about?” Pidge has that look in her eyes that sets off warning bells in Keith’s brain.

She glances down to his chest and Keith’s face heats.

“I’m not lying to him, just like you’re not lying to the whole team. You’re a girl, just like I’m a guy, so don’t patronize me.”

“What happens when he figures it out on his own?”

“It’s not really your fucking business, is it?”

Shiro turns the corner just as he finishes speaking.

“Everything okay?”

Keith mutters a “Peachy” as Pidge says “Yup!” with a smile and a thumbs up.

Shiro looks at the both of them incredulously, mostly Keith, before saying okay very slowly.

“Pidge, you want to come figure out some more stuff about my arm?”

“Sure!” she says and trails after him, but not before turning and giving Keith one last pointed, worried glance.

He retreats to his room and doesn’t come back out until dinner.

\---

They’re training and Keith’s breath is ragged. He bends over and hold up a hand, signaling to stop. Lance makes his way over and Keith stands up straight and stretches his arms up.

“Hey, you alright?”

Binding while training is a shit way to live, and he knows that, but he can’t exactly whip out his non flat chest in the middle of a spar session with Lance.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he breathes out. “I didn’t sleep a lot last night and I think it’s getting to me.” Lying to him is so simple, and he wonders if Pidge was right.

Lance still looks worried, so Keith puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Honestly, I’m fine. I just need a minute to catch my breath.”

And that much, at least, is true. He’ll be fine in a minute or two, breathe a little deeper and be back on his feet. He sits down anyways.

There’s a sense that the training session is over.

Lance sits next to him, wrapping his arm around him with a yawn in a bad attempt to be smooth.

He takes the bait though, and rests his head on Lance’s shoulder.

The whole situation has a very soft feeling to it.

Keith turns his head a little to plant a kiss on his neck, and smiles into it when he feels Lance jump.

Lance return the sentiment by kissing his forehead.

Keith leans up to kiss his mouth, but Lance starts it first, so it’s just this weird mishmash of mouths until Keith leans up and swings his legs overtop of Lance. He straddles his hips with his arms around Lance’s neck.

It feels incredible.

Because he is on top and he gets to control what happens with this making out.

He’s so caught up in that thought that he almost doesn’t notice Lance’s hands creeping up under his shirt. He grabs his arms at the last second, just before they slide up too far and everything is ruined.

He breaks off the kiss and stares down, breath heavy.

“Hey, did I do something? Is everything good?”

Keith is so tired, so tired of stopping this carefully every time.

He’s so tired of everything.

He pulls Lance’s hands out of his shirt and holds them there for a second. Then he holds one of them on top of his own chest and drops the other, resting his other hand on Lance’s sternum.

He can feel Lance’s heartbeat, warm through the leather of his gloves.

It’s very quiet, for once Lance has nothing to say.

A beat.

“…Keith?”

It’s broken, and Keith scrambles to stand. Lance stumbles up after him.

“What-”

  
“Well, that was a nice bonding moment,” Keith interrupts. “But I have got to go see Allura about some space travel stuff so, see you at dinner? See you at dinner, sounds great!”

It’s over so fast that Lance can’t even say anything back as Keith practically runs out of the room and down the hall.

\---

He’s not trying to see anyone as he walks down the halls, just trying to get _away_ from the situation he just put himself in.

And that’s why he literally slams into Shiro so hard turning a corner that he falls over onto his ass.

“Keith! Are you alright?” Shiro offers him a hand and Keith gladly accepts.

He’s not really sure what just came out of Shiro’s mouth, only knows that it was words in the form of a question, so he takes a wild guess and nods.

His eyes narrow as he stares at him, and Keith guesses he did the wrong thing. He rubs at his temple for a second, clearing his head.

“I asked if you were alright.”

“What? Yeah. I’m good. We’re good.”

“Keith… If you need to talk to someone, I’m always available to listen.”

“Noted. Now I just gotta, uh, find Hunk. He’s gonna teach me how to make that green goo stuff taste better.”

He tries to move forward, but Shiro stops him.

“Kitchen’s the other direction.”

“Right, ha, that’s right.”

He turns and walks quickly down the hall, away from Shiro, away from his problems, and find the stairs leading down to a room he didn’t know existed.

He follows the railing down for a quiet place to sit.

\---

 He’s not really sure what time it is, but he knows it’s late.

He’s surrounded by his thoughts and some weird alien drink that makes his limbs feel like mush and his brain clearer and fuzzier at the same time.

He thinks back to what his mother told him when he was ten. That he was risky, volatile, unnecessarily dangerous. It’s exactly what he’s doing with Lance.

He’s brought this on himself really.

He IS volatile. His actions are as unpredictable as his reactions.

All he wants to do is kiss Lance and not worry about anything.

He stands wobbly, and heads back up the way he came. He’s trying to get to Shiro’s, head not clear enough to reason that that’s probably not the best idea, but Lance catches him first.

“Keith? Where have you been all day? You weren’t at dinner and when you just left the training room like that I-”

Keith holds a hand up and flops his head down. The stop talking signal didn’t go how he wanted it too, but Lance gets the picture.

Until he doesn’t.

“Are you _drunk?_ ”

“Maybe,” he gets out. “I’m not really sure.”

“Definitely, incredibly, drunk. Where’d you even find alcohol on this thing?”

“Some basement I don’t know.”

“Well isn’t that just snazzy.”

Lance hooks Keith’s arm over his shoulder and starts walking both of them down the hallway towards Keith’s room.

It’s quiet, and Keith thinks he can feel Lance’s hurt through his breathing.

The drink was weird.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“What?”

“I’m sorry for-”

“No don’t apologize for the training room, that shit was my fault. Let’s be honest. I probably did something fucking weird while we were making out and you couldn’t handle bearing the truth to me.”

“I’m sorry for lying.”

Lance is quiet after that.

They reach Keith’s room in silence.

Lance sits Keith on the bed.

“What do you mean lying?”

“I haven’t told you everything.”

“Well,” Lance laughs nervously. “We _are_ at the beginning of our relationship, I didn’t expect to know everything all at once.”

“It’s important,” He starts, and immediately stops. His head is spinning, and he clutches at it.

“Hey, whoa, take it easy there, bud. No need to spill your guts over some silly misunderstanding, right?”

“I know you took it fine with Pidge but this is different because you’re dating me and I don’t want to mislead you”

“What?” Lance’s voice is very quiet.

“I’m trans,” he says into his muffled hands. “Like Pidge, but not like her because I’m a guy and she’s a girl and I just don’t want you getting into this if you don’t want to I don’t know I can’t keep moving your hands to keep you in the dark I’m sorry I-”

Lance pulls his hands away from his face and locks eyes with him. Keith’s eyes are wet, and Lance smiles.

Then kisses him.

This is not the reaction he was expecting.

“You think I would care about that?”

Keith doesn’t know what to do, so he just drops his head on the shoulder in front of him.

He’s actively crying at this point, and Keith is blaming it on the drink.

Lance wraps his arms around him and Keith feels so incredibly safe at this moment.

There’s a knock on the door. Shiro’s voice comes through.

“Lance? Did you find Keith yet? I’m starting to wor-”

The door opens and Shiro stops talking.

Keith looks up at him, eyes tired and watery.

“I’ll, I’ll come back later.”

He closes the door very abruptly and Lance tightens his arms around Keith.

“You okay?”

He nods his head then buries it in his shoulder.

 “We’re still good, right?” asks Lance in the smallest voice he can.

“Yeah,” Keith answers quietly. “We're still good"

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god theres no trans keith anything out there i am so disappointed i had to write something wow go me  
> also im an angsty peice of shit thats so desperate for anything klance related god kill me now


End file.
